User blog:The not so happy user/Total Pokédramon Tour Reloaded Ep.3
This is episode three. If someone reads it, enjoy! ;) START Azelf: *recap* Last time, on Total Pokédramon Tour Reloaded,....we visited an unknown island, where the world's most famous trainers went to learn...the same can't be told about our cast...*it shows some Pokécast getting injured in last episode* Hahaha! So awesome...I love testing their limits. Anyways, we discovered that Honedge doesn't just serve Cacnea for his Oath...but she doesn't know it yet, that Spinda can't control her psychic and that Ursaring is uber-protective with Flabébé, and has preassured Smeargle to watch her back. At the end, Caterpie, The Lowest Link at the Food Chain, evolved to Metapod, Snorlax was eliminated, and Magby promised that he would change, and be less irritated with his teammates! What is going to happen next? Will any of them just give up? Nah, seriouslly, what's gonna happen?! I NEED TO KNOW! Discover it today, at Total...Pokédramon.....Tour....RE LOADED! Scene cuts to Loser Class. Palpitoad: Yuck! This place stinks, in both ways of the word... Mr.Mime: Don't get mad...I can cook something for you to relax..let's see...which contestants looks more like a meal.... Ursaring: *snaps him* Ugh, shut up! Since last day that you've been trying to cook us all. Just leave me alone! I wanna read some pohems...*gets a book, and starts reading* Meowth: Wow! Reading pohems doesn't look at all for someone like you... Ursaring: SOMEONE LIKE WHO?! Sneasel: Sneasel, sel, snee! *separates them both, and Ursaring returns to the reading of his book, and Meowth talks to Sneasek* Meowth: woah, thanks...I think you just saved my life! Sneasel: Snee, snee... Meowth: No, you did. I am really thankfull to you for that. I am going to buy you an ice-cream next city we land on. Sneasel: Snee *blushes* Meowth: *conf* Haha! I have that lame Sneasel on my pocket...This game will be soooo easy.... Magby: *frustrated* Oh, my god! Seriouslly! This is the worst situation I've been... This is full of weirdos...*camera shows Mankey, who is stealing Wynaut's purse, as she doesn't stop saying "Why?" and Spinda, who is Lightbulbing next to him.* Jigglypuff: I am confused...You said you were going to change... Magby: Ugh, God! I will, but let me get used to that idea first...*Metapod bounces, and lands on his crotch, making him complain in pain.* Ouch... Mankey: Oh, and there's also that stupid thing...Serioully, does this do anything, in this evolving step? Palpitoad: I guess not.....But maybe it will surprise us! Mankey: Whatever...and why is this plane bouncing so much? Scene switches to the cockpit. Azelf is trying to drive the plane, but Mesprit is grabbing the control too. Azelf: Mes, we need to go to Saffron City, and have fights with Psychic Pokémon! Mesprit: But I wanna go to Lumiose City! There are lots of shops and beauty centers, there! They both keep arguing, telling the names of the cities they want to go, until the cockpit starts to glow in red light. Automathic Pilot: Ladies and Gentlemen, the plane is on red situation. We are going to be free-falling, so ladies and gentlemen, you should take a parachute and start jumping, as an advice. Azelf and Mesprit: WHAT?! Everyone at first class: WHAT?! Aipom: Haha! Exciting! C'mon, Turtwig! Grab a parachute, and let's jump to the adventure! *puts on one, and opens the door with a punch from her tail* Turtwig: Yay! Adventure Time! *they both jump* OOOOOOHH CRAAAAAAAAP! The opened door starts sucking the contestants in first class out of the plane, but some of them start holding to their sits. Flabébé is thrown out easily, due to her small weight, and so is Gardevoir, who was meditating, and doesn't notice of anything. Zangoose holds to a sit, and Smeargle to his leg. Buneary: *going to the door, floating* AAAH! save me! I am too less popular to die! I still need to go to Bunnyhood! *Flareon offers her tail, and she grabs it* Thanks! Flareon: No proble- *the plane bounces, and they both fall out of it* Cacnea goes to the door too, and her arms hold to both sides of it. Honedge: Here I come to save you, my queen! *jumps to her, but they crash and they are both send out* Hitmonchan: *holding to a sit* What now, sir? Zangoose: Try to hold on, loser! Hitmonchan: Yes, sir. *salutates, but thanks to that he stops holding to the sit, and falls out* Zangoose: What a loser...And you, get out of my leg! *kicks Smeargle's face with his other leg, and she is sent out, shouting* Porygon Z: YIPEE! ZED, ZED, ZED! *floats out of the plane* Zangoose: Even more losers than I thought... *his claws end up ripping the sit, and he is thrown away* NOOOOOOO!!!! Lairon: *Behind a sit* Seriuslly? Am I the only one who is still here? There's just a way to escape....*Uses Zen Headbutt, and enters in the Losers class, after destroying the wall. Unfortunatelly for him, he does such a strong attack, that the walls of Loser Class break too, and he falls out of the plane* Mankey: What the... *he and Jigglypuff, Palpitoad, Metapod, Magby, Spinda, Wynaut, Meowth and Sneasel are thrown away from the hole that Lairon just opened* Torkoal: BWAAAAAAA! WE ARE GOING TO DIE!!!! *gets sucked by the air* Mr.Mime: Not cool! *falls too* Ursaring: Gagh....I guess it's flying time...*jumps out of the plane* Scene switches to the cockpit. Azelf: Uxie, can't you do anything to stop this? Uxie: I am sorry Az! This is pure madness...I need to concentrate... *puts his hands on his head, and starts thinking* Mesprit: Maybe a kiss would help? *kisses Uxie's cheek* I guess not...*Uxie faints* Azelf: LOOK WHAT YOU'VE DONE! Mesprit: Oh, so now it's my fault?! Azelf: You first made the plane controler to colapse, and now you make our only savior to faint! Mesprit: Oh, C'mon! As if we couldn't use Psychic on the plane and make it levitate... Azelf: *facepalms* Right! Let's do this...*they both use Psychic on the plane, and it lands softly* Now let's tell the cast to get down, we'll see wich city is this, fix the plane, and maybe make them do a challenge here... Mesprit: Eh...All the cast members jumped out of the plane, thanks to the pilot voice... Azelf: WHAT?! BUT WE DON'T EVEN KNOW WHERE WE ARE! Scene cuts. Magby opens his eyes. Magby: Where the hell... The camera shows a big city, with a lot of vegetation, but also houses and flats. Instead of roads, there are water challenges, where the sun shines in that beautiful day. Close to Magby, Meowth gets up. Meowth: Ouch! My poor little tail...all squished... Magby: Meowth? Do you know where are we? Meowth: No clue...I just remember that Lairon made a hole at loser cass, and then I felt wind, and a huge crash... My poor fluffy tail... *holds it in his hands* Bwaaaaaa... Mankey: *appears from behind him, and slaps his neck* Stop crying and complaining! You look like a mix of Torkoal and Magby! Magby: Excuse me? *starts to lit a fire* Sneasel puts in between them, and separates them. Mankey: Ugh, so talkless machine is also here... any a**hole left? Sneasel starts to prepare Ice Beam. Meowth: Hey, hey! Wait... I know he's an idiot, but he is our teammate! We win nothing as we get less members, compared to the other team! We already lost one! Magby: You're right.... And I need to learn to be nicer... *huge breath* Meowth: Ok, everyone calmed? *they shrug* Ok, then let's find out where are we... Spinda appears in front of a shop, when the scene just cut. Spinda: O...M.....G.....A! THAT NECKLACE NEEDS TO BE MINE! Wynaut: Why? Spinda: IT'S...JUST...BEAUTIFUL! Palpitoad: Yeah.... and Expensive.... *the price-tag claims 999.999* Spinda: MONEY..... I NEED THAT... *starts drooling* Wynaut: Ugh...are you fine? Palpitoad: Please....let her shut up... don't give her more conversation... Spinda: *turns to them* Ok, Spinda Spicy Gang, we need to get money... Wynaut: Spinda-what? Palpitoad: Not to be Magby, but, first: We aren't a gang, and second: Seriouslly? Getting money for that necklace? Spinda: Any better plan, Mr.Toxic? *he stares at her* No? Then let's do what I say! We'll have fun! *goes running trought the streets* Palpitoad: *shrugs* Meh, let's do this. Maybe we'll be lucky and we'll find someone that will tell us where we are... Wynaut: What? We don't even know where we are? Palpitoad: Er....No. Man, I can understand how Magby feels... *they both run behind Spinda* Gardevoir appears laying on a canoe, in a channel, and Lairon and Hitmonchan walk close to it, and notice that she's there. Lairon: Hey, Gardevoir! *they wait for her to answer, but she does not* Gardevoir? Hitmonchan: Leave her, sir. She at her world, sir. Psychic Pokémon are dangerous when they are awaken, sir, but so are them asleep, sir. Lairon: If I want her to join us, she'll join us. SO AWAKE, U FREAK, AND COME WITH US! *he starts to float* WHOA, WHAT?! Gardevoir floats until she is on her foot, but with her eyes closed, but shinning in the characteristic blue of the Psychic attack. Hitmonchan: Told ya, sir. Never mess with a Psychic, sir. Even the Fist Law tells that, sir. Lairon is thrown to the channel, and sinks. Then, it emerges, at the top of a Tentacruel. Lairon: *spits water* Lucky there was a Tentacruel here....I learnt the lesson, but I'll probably do it again, cause I am an idea holder... Gardevoir: *awakes* Ugh, what happened? Oh, yeah..I see it. Someone learnt a moral lesson from me...I don't know how... The Tentacruel catapults it's sting to Hitmonchan's head, and he falls to the floor, unconscious. Lairon: WHAT?! *jumps out of Tentacruel, and lands close to Hitmonchan* Gardevoir: Run! *puts Hitmonchan on the top of Lairon, that runs, and she just advances teleporting* Lairon: *they stop* Wait...what now? Gardevoir: Well, let's bring him to a Pokémon center, or help me getting some special leafs...I just need to go to the Mystic World, so it tells me where we are and were to find them... Lairon: I got no word from what you said, but let's heal him, and find Azelf... Scene cuts to Azelf and Mesprit, that are out of the plane, with Uxie still "paralyzed" by the kiss, next to them. Azelf: Ok, that Audino just told me we are in Canalave City... I should make the cast hear it, and bring a challenge to them, but how do I make them to know it? This place is enormous, and they must be missing somewhere here... Mesprit: Uh..What did you just say? I am sorry I didn't listen, I was looking at that pretty mirror... Azelf: I was asking how could we... Mesprit: Oh, Az! Safe that for later, there are shops here! I need new dresses, even one of those fashionable SinnohShorts! Azelf: Ugh, but we should... Mesprit: Don't be pussy, Az! There are SHOPS! And I'll kiss you on that way that you like... Azelf: AAAND WE HAVE A WINNER! LET'S GO SHOPPING! *they both leave, and enter in the closest shop* Scene cuts to Flabébé, Ursaring and Flareon, that are walking on a street. Flabébé: Mr. Bear, what can we do, now? Ursaring: Hey, Little One, I told you to call me Ursaring, it's more friendly... And I have no idea of where are we, or what are we going to do... We should find a crowded place and ask the people. Flabébé: Nice idea, Mr.Ursaring! Flareon: Yeah, we should find a place like.... The Park! *points a park, near of them, full of baby Pokémon playing* Flabébé: Yay, a park! *flies to play with the others* Ursaring: I should better watch her...DON'T SCREW IT UP Flareon: Relax, you aren't even in our team. I guess you are caring and overprotective and all, but you can leave her to play... Ursaring: First, don't raise your voice to me... Second, I am not being oberprotective! I just don't want her to get hurt! Flareon: I think that means the same... but I won't mess up... Just going to ask for this place's name... *leaves* Flabébé: Hey, Mr. Bear! Come here and play with me! There is a lot of cool sand, to build a castle! Ursaring: *smiles* Here I go... Flabébé: Can we make a princess to leave here? Ursaring: Hahah..I guess you mean, "live". But yeah.. you can be the princess if you want... You just need a crown... *makes a crown with some leafs, and puts it on her head* Flabébé: Thanks a lot, Mr.Ursaring... It's really beautiful.. Urasring: No, you are the one who is beautiful... Some moms start looking at him. Clefable, Togekiss, Raichu, Wobbufett and Musharna: AAAAAAWWWWW.... Ursaring: WHAT ARE YOU LOOKING AT? DO YOUR OWN BUISNESS! Clebable: Nothing, nothing... *they go away* Flareon: *moves next to him* I see how you are working, PassionBear... I suggest you to stop being so chaming to all those mommies... *he's about to cut her* Anyways, I just discovered that we are at Canalave City. Ursaring: Ok. Now, what? Should we search for Azelf, and the others? Flareon: Not now, Flabby is playing. Let's let her to do it for a while, and then we'll go to fetch... Scene cuts to Mr.Mime, Torkoal and Metapod, that are walking close to a channel. Metapod is at Torkoal's shell top. Mr.Mime: Ugh, guys..I've been thinking, and know what? Metapod: What? Mr.Mime: WE'RE SHIT! Torkoal: BWAAAAAAA....*spits smoke* Metapod: *coughs* Speak for yourself...I just evolved. I won't be shitty anymore... Mr.Mime: Oh, C'mon! Have you seen us? A cook, a cryturtle and a thing that can't even move! We are shit, and do you know what happens to the shit? It gets flushed down a drain! Torkoal: Bwaaaaaa!!! I DON'T WANNA BE FLUSHED!!! Metapod: All right, so we are shit..Even with that, that means we're doomed, and we can't do anything else, just wait until we are cut off! Mr.Mime: That's what I thought... But look: The destiny paired us after we fell out of the plane! Maybe now we should form an alliance, and be unbeatable! Torkoal: BWAAAA.... IT SOUNDS SOOOO GREAT!!! Metapod: Yeah, great, however, how can we show the others that they need to keep us? If you didn't know, we are just three ina team of twelve! Mr.Mime: I do Know how... Winning next challenge! Metapod: God, you think that winning challenges is that easy? We'll probably just fuck it up... Mr.Mime: Why are you so negative today? I thought you were happy because you evolved! Metapod: Your speech just destroyed me from the inside...Dude, I think it will be better to just give up... Torkoal: Bwaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa.... I DON'T WANNA GIVE UP!!! Mr.Mime: Geez, guys! You need serious help... We form an alliance, now. Mission: To win next challenge. No complaining. Agreed? Metapod: I'll surely regret this, but yeah, count on me. Torkoal: Bwaaaaaaaa! GAME ON! Mr.Mime: Nice! Now let's find the lane, and when it takes off, I want you to be different people, and think more positively! Now, if you don't mind, I need to cook something...Some of those berries grated will do... Scene switches to Uxie, who just awakes from his "charm", in the middle of the street, close to the plane. Uxie: Oh, God... *touches his head* Where am I? Am I dead? The plane crashed? How's Mesprit? Lickylicky: *walking throught the streets, is a female* Uh, you awoke, kid? You are at Canalave City, the biggest City at Sinnoh! I saw your friend and his girl go to that shops over there.. He was talking about making a challenge or somehting..no clue of what that meant, but I think you do... Uxie: Yeah, I know that well. I'll use one of the ideas (rejected by Azelf) for challenges, but I need to use my Psychic, and later, I need a megaphone... Lickylicky: If you need a megaphone, I know where to find one... Scene cuts to Aipom, Turtwig and Smeargle. The first is running, climbing, jumping and not stopping for a minute, while Turtwig just watches her, moving his head to follow her, and Smeargle doesn't pay attention to it. Turtwig: Aipom, can you tell me how you could go to the moon? Aipom: *hanging on a tree* Ugh..eh... Going to it, simply that. Turtwig: But you know... details? Aipom: Meh, details are for boring nerd people, not for adventurers like you, and of course me! *jumps to another tree* Turtwig: But... Uxie: *his voice sounds for the whole city* Hello castates. It is Uxie who's talking. For those who can hear me, and still don't know where they are, we are at Canalave City, Sinnoh. There were troubles with the other two hosts, and we were forced to land here, but no worries, cause we are fixing the plane right now, with the help of some citizens. *the camera shows scenes of different poké-castmates groups, and the main street, with the plane, and a lot of pokémons working on it's holes.* If I am telling this to you, it's because we decided to make a challenge here. With my psychic powers, I hid five different Pokéballs in this city's most important places, and your task is to find them. I know, it sounds easy, but this is like a labyrith. The team that appears to the plane with most of the pokeballs wins inmunity, while the other will send someone home. You can start fetching... GO! Aipom: You heard him! Let's go!!! *she starts running, being followed by th other two* Scene cuts to Azelf, in a shop, holding multiple pink shop bags, and clothes, as Mesprit floats there, getting more clothes. Azelf: WAIT...WAS THAT UXIE?! I WILL KILL HIM! I TOLD HIM TO NOT DO ANY OF HIS STUPID CHALLENGES! MES! WE NEED TO GO! *throws all the bags to the floor, and goes to the door but...* Mesprit: AZ! YOU JUT THREW IT ALL TO THE FLOOR! WE'LL JUST GO TO FIND YOUR NERD FRIEND AFTER YOU GET IT ALL! Azelf: You gotta be kidding... Mesrit: YOU'LL WISH SO, AZ! OH, WHY ARE YOU SUCH AN ASSHOLE, AT TIMES? *cries, and runs away* Azelf: *sigh* Let's just hope this will finish soon...*starts packing bags* And wait for it, Uxie, YOU WILL PAY! Scene switches to Spinda, who is walking with Palpitoad and Wynaut, and singing. Spinda: We're the best bouncing buddies, of the all whole wide world...We're the best bouncing buddies of all the whole wide world... C'mon, guys! Sing it! Wynaut: She thinks we're the best bouncing buddies of all the whole wide word? Palpitoad: Yeah, she thinks we're the best bouncing buddies of all the whole wide world... Wynaut: But why does she think that we're the best bouncing buddies of the whole wide world? Palpitoad:'' I guess because we're paired together, that she thinks that we're the best bouncing buddies of all the whole wide world..'' Spinda: Not that, I think it... We '''are '''the best bouncing buddies of all the whole wide wooooooooorlddd!!!!! Paliptoad: Can we get finished with this trash, please? Spinda: Geez, chill out... You can't stop an avalanche, As it races down the hill... You can try to stop the seasons, dude.. But ya know you never will! And you can try to stop mah dancin' feet or even try to stop mah song.. but ya-'' '''Palpitoad': GOD, SHUT UP! What Am I doning?! I am Palpitoad, not Magby... God..focus, Palpy, focus...argh... If I had hands, I would be scratching my face, now... Spinda: Oh, don't worry, "Palpy" *hihihi* I have a plan to get money for that necklace! A master plan! The bery best of all the plans! Wynaut: Eh, shouldn't we be searching for that Pokéballs Uxie's voice just said? Spinda: *weird II face* NOT.TODAY. Palpitoad: *sigh*Tells us your master plan... Spinda: Ok, but first.. a question...What is the thing that the pokémons like the most? Palpitoad: I know this one! A pokémon battle! We can get money making people fight me! If they lose, they have to pay us, if they win, we'll give them...ugh..something. Spinda: Oh, yeah! GOOD PLAN! I can just see a little flaw... HOW CAN THEY PAY IF THEY ARE AT THE HOSPITAL?! YOU ARE TOXIC, MEMBER? Gosh, I feel like I am the only one who is actually doing something for the team... Palpitoad and Wynaut look at each other. Palpitoad: Then, tell me, what is it? Spinda: POKÉ-PUFFS! We can bake poké-puffs and sell them! Wynaut: But how? Palpitoad: Yeah, we don't have expensive stuff to bake them... Spinda: Fortunatelly.. I solved this question... *laughs* Hahah.. Meet... THE SUPAH BAKAH MACHINE! *the camera shows an oven, painted in pink, with multiple poké-paws painted on it* Palpitoad: What is this...? Spinda: A machine that will help us doing this.. Lemme show you a "blueprint" *gets a blue paper, with the words "BLUEPRINTY" on it* These are the steps... *points a draw with Palpitoad and Wynaut mixing indgredients* First: We cook all the stuff required for making that things, that I fortunatelly do have in my impossible to appear objects list, You just say it aloud, and it appears! Wynaut: How's that even possible? Spinda: How can a blanket talk? Pokémon Logic! *points at another draw, of herself putting it on the machine* We put them there, and it will bake really col suremme Poké-pluffs! *points another draw* An then, we sell them, and everyone buys three, and we get money and we buy that necklace! *points a last draw, where a lot of random pokémon appear, plus them, and herself wearing the necklace. Above it, the is written "OWL HAPI"* IT IS THE PERFECT PLAN! Palpitoad: Oh, my Xerneas... let's just get over with this fast... Scene cuts to Magby, Meowth, Mankey and Sneasel. Magby is exposing a plan to the ohters, who are watching at him. Magby: Ok guys. Now that we know where we are, and what we need to do, it is time for doing the best: Acting. For that, I suggest to divide us in different groups, as we don't know if the other teammates ae searching too, so we'll have more success. Mankey: You mean Inmobile Trash, Cookie-Whoopsie, ToarKry, Sing a ZZZong, "I am Toxic, Baby", Spindaaaaaah, Whatnaut and Winnie The Pohem reader? They probably fell in the channel and drown... Those people aren't designed to live in a crowded city... Meowth: Hey, they may not be perfect, but they're our teammates! You can't talk about them like that! Mankey: I'll talk about who I want on the way I want, and a peep like you won't stop me at AALL. Magby: *scratches his head* Magmortar, gimme the patience to not burn this guys... Sneasel: Snee, sneasel! Magby: Ugh, sorry. I can't understand you, what do you want to say? Sneasel points at them, and makes the symbol of wanting them to follow her. Mankey: Perfect! Talkless Trash is guiding us! I honestly don't think she could even find the bathroom... Sneasel: *conf, red in anger* SNEEEEAAAA!!!! SNEEEASEEEEEEEEEEEEL!!!! Meowth: geez, shut up for a while.. what do you want to show us, Sneasel? Sneasel: Sne! Ase! ASEL! *points behind a bushes, and makes them the "shut" symbol. Meowth: *whishering* All right..*splits the bushes, so they can see what's behind* They then, can watch there, a whole open precious field, but the most surious thing it's a Pokémon that it's at the middle of it: A METAGROSS. Big, Methalic, Psychic, Deadly, Dangerous... and Asleep. They wouldn't care much about it, unless... Magby: HEY! IT HAS A FAST BALL AT ONE OF IT'S PAWS!!! They all do a huge glup sound. Meowth: So... Anyone wants to try and get it? Heheh... Scene cuts to Aipom, Turtwig and Smeargle, that are running throught the streets. Smeargle: Do we know where are we running to? Aipom: To one of the most known places here, Harbor Inn... Turtwig: Have you been here before? Aipom: Of course, I don't stop travelling! The guys there adore me! You'll see... They arrive at Harbor Inn. Painted at the wall, there are written two different phrases: "GURDURR EATS IT" and "ARCEUS CHRIST". Smeargle: This looks scary... I am not sure we really need to come in... Aipom: C'mon, don't be a pussy! Turtwig: Afterall, you aren't busy... Smeargle: Yeah, yeah..say what you want...I'll stay here, painting a picture of this place. Don't worry, I'll clean the mess up after they finish with you. The abandoned Houndooms and Poochyenas need some bones to play with, afterall... Aipom: Ok, you can stay here, and drop dead. Let's go Turtwig: This will be an adventure! Turtwig: Haha! YEAHUUU! They enter, and multiple tables are seen, with big pokémon sitting at some chairs, and drinking huge drinks. Aipom: Well, well, well... LOOK WHO IS BACK! Have you missed me? Crawdant: Not at all. I think you should go away before Gurdurr notices you are here... Scolipede: He didnt accepted well that you left without paying after inviting the whole city to five drinks here... Cacturne: My tip is, leave while you can girl, and take your green toy with you... Aipom: Haha, *turns around* If Gurdurr wants all that money, he can just go and lick a Muk! I will never, ever, ever ay any single coin to that..- Gurdurr: *behind her* To that, what?! Aipom: *stops, with her smile frozen* Heheh..Gurdurr...Old Pal! The best inner, I ever seen! Gurdurr: Cut it! I guess you've come to pat me what you own, right? Aipom: Yeah, about that..Heheh... Ya know, I've always had troubles finding money and... Gurdurr: So, you have it or not? Aipom: Er....heheh.... No... BUT.. Gurdurr: AND HOW IN THE GROUDON'S HELL YOU THOUGHT THAT YOU COULD SHOW UP HERE WITHOUT IT! GET AWAY! The camera shows the outside of the bar, where Smeargle is waiting. A huge explosion is heard, and Aipom and Turtwig cross the air, burnt, and crash to a tree. Gurudrr: AND NEVER COME BACK! Smeargle: Oh, that's it? I see, they ADOOOOORE you... Aipom: Meh, I guess a Dragonite inside sneezed... gonna get it again! Any adventure escapes from me! Turtwig: Aipom, that's not what happened... Aipom: However.. Let's go! Turtwig: YEAH!!! *they both run inside* Smeargle: Ok, i guess this guys are just stupid.. gonna finish the pic... An explosion is heard again, and Aipom and Turtwig are thrown out, and crash with the floor. Turtwig: Aaaagh.... Smeargle: So, you're gonna finish with this? Aipom: No way! Let's try it again, Turtwig! Turtwig: Ouch...Yeah! They run in again. Smeargle: Ok, it is confirmed... They ARE '''stupid. KA-BOOM. '''Aipom: *cough, cough* L-l-let's gg-gggoo, T-t-turtwig... Turtwig: Aww...I think we should just refuse to keep on with it. Aipom: *GASP* Smeargle: Wise decision, my friend. Maybe you aren't that stuid at all.... Aipom: B-b-ut... I thought you were an adventurer! That you were with me! Turtwig: Aipom, I like to be an adventurer, but not to die in the process.. Aipom: Yeah, that's just what they say. People like her *points at Smeargle, that is finishing the picture* "Aipom, you're crazy", "You will never succeed into doing that", "You suck"... I thought you were different...I thought I found a friend.... but now I see you're just another one of them.. *holds the tears, and runs away* Turtwig: Aipom, wait!! Smeargle: I don't think she'll come, boy. You just.. how was it..."screwed" it up. Turtwig: Well, I'll show her that she's wrong, and redeem myself. I'll get that Pokéball from the inn, as only a crazy true adventurer will do, and you, girl, are gonna help me with that. Scene cuts to Lairon, that is running with Hitmonchan at his back, and Gardevoir, that is floating close to it. Gardevoir: Hey! That's not the way I told you to go! Lairon: Who cares about that! Now we know we're at Canalave City! Gardevoir: And...? Lairon: And this city it's famous for his fossile resurrection machines, at the City Gym! We just need to go there, put Hitmonchan in one of them, and BAAAM. A brand-new Hitmonchan for all! Gardevoir: You told it by yourself...The machines resurrect fossiles, not posinoed pokémons! Plus, It is still alive, I can feel it! Lairon: I don't care about that.... C'mon, if that machines can bring back to life some fossiles more than a thousand years old, they can surely give some energy to a poisoned pokémon! Let's go! Gardevoir: I still think I should look for the berries that will totally take the poison out of him... Lairon: Then, do it by yourself, and good luck. I am going to do this. Gardevoir: No way I'll let you enter in the gym alone. You'll surely make the alarms sound, and you'll get arrested, I can see that. You'll just get in, if I help you with my Psychic powers... Lairon: So, are you helping, or not? Decide it fast, because I don't think Hitmonchan has the whole day... Gardevoir: I'll help you. But only because you are so stupid that you'll screw it all up if I don't... Scene cuts to Cacnea, Honedge and Buneary. Buneary: *pose* Where are we going, exactly? Cacnea: Well, we can guess that those pokéballs are at famous places in this city... Buneary: ...so... Cacnea: Well, at my Cacti Kingdom's Library, I studied lots of Geography,a nd I know a little about this Sinnohnian City... Buneary: Boooring.... Honedge looks at her with disgust. Cacnea: And the most famous places here are Harbor Inn, the Gym, and the Lybrary... So, we're going to the Library. Buneary: Why that boring place for nerds? There are other two options! Cacnea: Gagh, it's because the other two places are really dangerous. Harbor Inn is famous cause it gives a place to sleep to criminals and sailors, who are really dangerous people, if you don't understand it. And the Gym....it should take a really huge sume of time to get that pokéball, maybe we should dare the leader to a battle, and we'll surely loose. The library looks like the easiest option. Honedge: And I agree with you, my lady. Buneary: *conf* Yeah, I was watching those pathetic medieval movie, and about to go to a nerd field, when we saw someone else... Buneary: LOOK!!! IT'S ZANGOOSE! ZANGOOSE!! OVER HERE!!! Zangoose: Oh, crap... Zangoose crosses the channel to them. Cacnea: Nice to see you, Sir Zangoose. Do you want to team up with us to accomplish with the challenge Azelf gave us, or you will be unpleased to do so? Zangoose: Meh, whatever. I am joining, only because if I don't help, I have the risk of getting eliminated. I am not friendly at all. Just a bully. Buneary: Woah, easy, boy! Nobody offended you! We were planning to search for a pokéball at the Town's Library and blah-blah-blah other trash stuff. I know it will be boring, but lady on Drugs there says that there must be one there. Honedge: LADY ON DRUGS?! You'll regret this! *tries to use Double-Edge on her, but Cacnea grabs him, preventing so* Cacnea: Let's don't get hurt, Sir Honedge. It's all right. Honedge: But, My Queen, she just offended yo with.. Cacnea: It's all right, no problems. Relax... Honedge: Sure thing, My Queen. Buneary: Ok, finish with the Soap Opera! Let's go to that Nerd Hut, and return as faster as possible. Category:Blog posts